Forgive My Software
by optimistic girl94
Summary: "Androids do not feel emotion, but…I suppose I'm a different model from the others than aren't I?" he remarked. "Just a defect trying to make his way in the world." Charlie didn't trust him and Aaron Stone didn't need him. Hunter is back from the lab. Team Stone isn't happy. But with an evil on the horizon will they put aside their differences? Rated T for some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**O**ne: He is back

Two months has passed since the large incident at the white house. All occupants of the S.S. J (Super Sonic Jet) were curious about the semi-urgent call from Hall Industries. Since the fall of the Omega Defiance and the subsequent destruction of Damage things have become a form of normal. They had a part time addition to their team, Jason Landers, brother of Charlie Landers also known as Aaron Stone. The two boys debated with the subject of Jason tagging along. After the fall the two greatest evils it seemed almost silly to argue. They stood within the meeting room of one T. Abner Hall awaiting the latest in the hero rising sector of Aaron's and Charlie's life.

"I know you all must be wondering why I have gathered you all here," Hall stated casually at his table no longer hiding his face.

No longer hiding was new thing for Hall. It seemed months ago the man had been within the shadows a constant reminder that mystery surrounded his life. On his right was his daughter Tatiana. Charlie gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes as a result.

"Oh don't pretend that you don't miss me," he statedflirtatiously.

"As I was saying," Hall commented interrupting what was about to occur before his eyes. "I have a announcement. Now we may be in a season of peace now…"

"Now?" Jason piped up reminding others that he indeed was a member of the team. "We totally kicked mask guy's butt!"

"Nice to have you back Jason Landers."

"Glad to be back sir," he saluted. "So do we have a mission? Is that what this is about?"

Charlie rolled his eyes as he stood professionally."Jason Mr. Hall is getting to that."

"Right," he stated nodding. "Right I knew that. Go ahead."

"I present to you our newest member again," he announced pressing a button under his table.

The others vaguely remembered the gesture while Jason seemed clueless. He looked around suspiciously before the wall on the left slid to the right. From the secret pathway stepped out a shorter male sporting the trendiest attire from American Eagle, Abercrombie and fitch, possibly Hollister or simply Target. All Charlie knew was he known that face anywhere. The male plastered a large grin on his face.

"Mr. Hall?" Charlie frowned. "Are you serious? Him again?"

Emma seemed just as shocked at Charlie but she remained speechless. Stan looked over the shorter and younger figure cryptically.

"With all respect Mr. Hall, I remember these events clearly unfolding in the same manner…"

"You all have a right to be weary," Mr. Hall remarked.

All the while the figure stood hands folded before him. He eyed the occupants of the room.

"Hunter?" Jason pieced the info together in his memory. "Was everyone in on this beside me?"

Charlie shook his head. "No, Jason. That is Hunter….he is an android like Stan."

"Hardly," Stan quipped.

Jason casually waltzed up to the male who patiently waited. Charlie tried to reach out for him but failed. He circled the figure before stopping to the other's right.

"Wait," Jason chuckled. "I get it. It is pull one over on the new guy. No, that is cool. I'll totally play on long. Wow…Hunter…a robot?"

"Actually bro," Hunter smiled. "It is android."

He eyed the teen before returning to his brother's side. "I don't believe you."

Hunter frowned. "Maybe a demonstration is in order."

"That will not be necessary or appropriate Hunter," Hall stated stopping the male.

Charlie crossed his arms before his chest. "What is he doing here again?"

"Like I stated earlier, I am reintroducing him to our team. Though it is peaceful right now…"

"What? But I have Stan," Charlie pointed out. "And he has awesome upgrades. We don't really need…Hunter."

Hunter frowned. "Nice to see I was missed."

"We were wrong to rush him into production," he explained. "We have revisited this and reprogrammed and rewired and made sure such a mistake would not reoccur."

"Plus, I got mad moves too," Hunter stated a cocky grin on.

"Oh I know all about those moves," Charlie remarked. "There the same moves that turned on me and tried to annihilate me like some strange Terminator scene. I don't think we have any need for those moves Mr. Hall. Stan will and always will be the only bot for our team. Why don't you put Hunter to work somewhere else…I don't know….Disney still needs robots for It's a small world after all."

Hunter tilted his head to the side. "Why are you burning me bro?"

"And quit it with the lingo," Charlie responded. "You may have an personality chip that is out of this world…but obviously that is all you have."

Emma sighed. "That is a little harsh, Aaron."

Charlie shrugged. "I don't forget when an android attacks me, Emma."

"And obviously Hunter doesn't forget either."

"That is right Emma," Hall remarked. "We at first wondered if it was right to include this piece of memory in his memory chip, but some lessons need only be learned by making mistakes. Hunter needed the learning experience."

"Yeah," he stated a bit more self cautiously. "Next time I get a synthetic flesh wound I go get it fixed…and not wait to short circuit."

Charlie humped as a reply but Hall ignored the childish gesture and instead turned to Stan.

"Stan as part of Hunter's reentry into this team I require your assistance," he stated. "He was going to stay here at Hall Industries but I have now decided the team needs better connections. He will be residing in your room."

"Mr. Hall," Stan stated. "I understand your intentions but I must agree with Aaron on this one. There should be a period of probahtion before any decisions are underway."

"Excellent," Hall nodded. "This is the reason he shall be in your room. One week."

Hunter grunted. "Great my new roommate is the old man."

"This is not up for discussion."

"Then why did you call us down here?" Charlie asked. "Why not just send him in a box."

"I am not an object," Hunter remarked.

Charlie looked carefully at Hall. "No longer up for discussion."

"Am I the only one who still thinks this is some kind of joke?" Jason asked out loud.

* * *

It had been a lot easier to make up a story about Hunter's return and the need for shelter. Charlie hoped his mom would say no but he guessed all the teen bot's lies had stuck. Around the evening there was a knock upon his door. Expecting either Stan or Jason, he called for the visitor to enter. What he wasn't expecting was a short android wearing Abercrombie shorts and a Hollister tee-shirt.

"I see you are playing Hero rising."

"I see you are in my room."

Hunter paused as if to analyze the statement. "Oh…heh burn. Good one up top!"

"Nah."

"Look, I know we have some bad memories…"

"Bad memories?" he asked. "You tried to kill me?"

"It wasn't entirely up to me whether or not I killed," he stated. "My circuit was fried."

"And if your number one priority was to protect me you would have gotten the hole in your shoulder checked out. I can't believe they let you back in our team…and now in my house."

"I predict that you don't want to play hero:rising with me."

"Wow ESP too now?" Charlie asked as he returned back to the tv screen.

The teenage android nodded a good-bye and slipped out of Charlie's room. He turned toward the hall just to see Jason stepping out of his room.

"Hey buddy!" Jason called out to Hunter patting him on the back.

"Hey," he replied.

"Everything alright?" he questioned carefully. "You seem sad?"

"Androids do not feel emotion, but…I suppose I'm a different model from the others than aren't I?" he remarked. "Just a defect trying to make his way in the world."

"Okay, between you and me, you don't have to lie about the bot thing," Jason grinned. "I mean I know Stan is awesome but no need to try and be like him to be accepted. Stan is real cool so I can see why you would."

"Yeah, Stan," Hunter stated softly.

"Anyway, I think my mom has some left over fish sticks we can totally eat. Come on."

"I am not human," Hunter replied but the youth was already down the stairs.

He followed after if only for a few minutes of company.

* * *

Summer vacation meant more Hero: rising, a little work at Never Ending Comics, and a lot of much needed sleep. With less Hero: rising related evil in the world Charlie almost felt like a normal teen, except for the two robots now in his life. One in particular was getting on his last nerve.

"Are you even supposed to be out in day light?" Charlies questioned from behind the counter as he handed a comic to the male.

"Lay off Charles," Jason remarked stepping in from nowhere and wrapping a companionable arm around the android. "You have been grilling him ever since he returned. What is the deal? Did he date a girl you liked or something? I thought you were friends?"

"Jason," Charlie whispered over the counter. "He isn't human. Stop pretending you don't understand me."

"Oh look," Jason pointed out ignoring Charlie.

Charlie shook his head before eying Hunter suspiciously. Hunter silently continued over to where Jason was now seated. He watched the younger hand him a controller.

"So, I'm gonna need a tag team on this one," he offered the controller.

"Sure, bro."

"Alright," Jason pumped a fist. "Watch out world here comes a kick butt duo."

* * *

"I don't know Charlie," Emma stated after going through a magazine and not finding anything interesting."Hunter looks and seems functional…maybe this strange grudge should dissolve. You have been quite…harsh with him lately. Jason keeps complaining to me over the phone about it…which is strange…not the complaining the him having my number still."

Charlie chuckled at that little bit of information. "You may be right but who is to say he is even completely ready for combat. Not to say that is happening anytime soon…but one shot fried him…and he flipped. Stan is a lot more fit for battle now…and I think probably has an emotional attachment so there is no reason to attack me. What does Hunter have? Hip lingo…the coolest clothes? Fake stories?"

"My first priority is always protecting Aaron Stone," Stan shared.

Charlie smiled as he looked up at the android. Lately they had evening meetings in the dining hall where they discussed old missions or socialized. It was something they loved to do over a pack of Cheetos, of course for Charlie and Emma not Stan. The elder android took a seat beside Emma before turning to them.

"And I agree with Emma," he stated. "The probation is reaching its end. We should now focus on reconnecting what has once been disconnected. Hunter requires feedback. Like any android…"

"I know you need attention," Charlie remarked.

"We are not pets," Stan repliedsternly. "We are programmed to fulfill our purpose. You are not allowing Hunter to fulfill his."

"Which is getting back on your goodside Charlie," Emma stated softly. "I am certain you have…hurt his feelings."

"Feelings?" Stan sounded outraged but remained as professional as he usually was. "We do not have feelings."

"He needs to know he is needed," she smiled warmly. "You can't ignore him."

Charlie sighed. "I've been doing a good job of ignoring so far."

Emma narrowed her eyes. "Are you trying to be a jerk, Charlie? OR is this a game for you?"

He shrugged. "Excuse me for not trusting the bot fresh off the press."

Hunter stepped away from the dining hall. He had been about to enter underneath the archwaytowards the occupants in the other room but Charlie once again had proven his worth. He pulled back and headed toward another part of the house. He found a closet and slowly opened it. After analyzing his decision he realized it would be better if he simply shut down and hid away, like the vacuum or broom. He had only been in five minutes before the sounds of Jason's voice alerted him.

"Alright yeah I'll clean my room," he called out to his mom before whispering. "Which im' sure Stan could totally help me with…ah Hunter what are you doing…in our closet?"

Hunter gave him a stern look. "I am preparing for a shut down."

"Uh huh," Jason smirked arms crossed. "If you are playing hide and seek no need to be embarrassed. I still watch cartoons Saturday mornings."

"You do not believe I am an android do you?"

"Well…maybe I still may get a kick out of your confusion, but nah, I kind of figured it out," he smiled. "I mean after all you kind of left a puddle of oil in our bathroom…which is kind of gross and cool at the same time."

Hunter simply nodded as a response.

"So what did Charlie put you up to this?"

"You could say something like that," he remarked.

"Ah…always knew Charlie was a big baby," he chuckled. "Come on."

Hunter frowned. "I am confused. Do you not know about what I did?"

"Oh you mean almost annihilating Charlie?" he asked. "Yeah he kind of reminds me everyday and now that I know you really are a robot like Stan…it is pretty freaky….its like I, Robot and Terminator…and all the other robot take over movies…but you seem better now. So I don't see why I have to hate you. Don't worry about Charlie…he will come around. He is a Hero…and I think heroes aren't really allowed to hold grudges…or is that…someone else…huh. Besides you couldn't help it. It is like if I was brainwashed…and I slapped you. Would you be angry?"

"Androids do not feel bro."

"Well, maybe they secretly do. I mean you all are around us humans all day. You have to feel something. We are irrational beings…and we tend to confuse something as complex as a robot…well at least that is what I think."

"Wow," Hunter grinned. "Maybe there is an emotion in us."

"There you go," he grinned. "So since it is proven that you are an android…do you drink oil then?"

"Only the good stuff," he remarks. "Anything that Lexus or a BMW would like."

"Motor oil?"

Hunter shook his head. "It is a blend."

"Like an oil smoothie, eh, bad taste in my mouth."

Hunter grinned as they headed up the stairs. Jason was right and all he could do was wait for Aaron/Charlie to see that. And if not…he'd fulfill his mission as supposed, Protect Aaron Stone.

* * *

AN: Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out the first chapter. I always thought Hunter could come back in another episode, so i was inspired. Sorry if Charlie is all apprehensive, but you have to see it from his perspective. Hunter wanted to terminate him. I'd feel hesitant too. If you like review and leave feed back. This is my first Aaron Stone story. Thanks for viewing! Have a nice day:)

Optimistic girl94


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**: No-Horse Play  
The incident with Aaron Stone was not unknown to him. His creators reprogrammed the event into his memory chip. The incident was officially part of his hardware. Ever since Aaron's initial rejection he searched his memory archive and began to relive the clip as a physical replay within his computer brain. Overall what had occurred was fully inconceivable. How could one android's mission be altered by a single blast to the chest? The error itself was inexcusable. Had his manufacturing been lax to the extent of allowing such extreme of an outcome? He could blame the creators of his system with all his might but in the end Aaron had been correct. His self-diagnosis of his damage had been inaccurate and resulted in the hero's almost demise. He almost realized the ultimate importance of Asmelov's Laws. With these laws in place the human charge could ensure his own safety in case of a rogue android as Hunter himself had been. Although the laws were sound the idea that his hardware could harbor these rules seemed illogical as well as discomforting, which brought him back to the condition of his personality chip. Was it possible that they implemented emotions into his system? The thought it self was preposterous and was immediately erased from his computer brain.  
Aaron required training. He gave a nod to the walls around him. The hero needed to be reminded that evil didn't sleep for long. And he wondered if the old man, Stan knew this? There was now goal for his existence. He would protect Aaron Stone by building the hero's combat ability. He was still the most advanced Combat weapon.

* * *

As Aaron Stone Charlie had mad skills which he gladly reminded anyone who dare opposed. He tilted his controller to the left as his avatar dashed across the screen. His usual partner Termanus Mag was nowhere in sight due to Jason's strange boycott of his room. The younger male had simply stated 'anyone rude to a robot was obviously not someone who deserved to play hero rising with him.' Charlie had simply replied that the notion itself was stupid and that the younger would be back asking to play in no time. Well, no time... never came.  
"Aaron Stone," the familiar voice of Stan came through the door.  
"Hey man," he chuckled. "Stan you know you are welcome. The door is opened."  
Charlie rolled his eyes at the sight of the still firmly closed door. Quickly he arose and opened and frowned at the sight of Hunter staring with unblinking eyes at him. The lack of movement reminded him of the teen's robotic nature. He snorted.  
"Hunter."  
"Aaron."  
"In my house I'm Charlie."  
He laughed softly. "Right…my bad bro."  
"And don't think I didn't notice you use Stan's voice?"  
Hunter simply nodded as a reply. "Charlie I believe it would be appropriate if I fight you."  
"Fight me?" he eyed him and then got into a stance. "Wow. I figured you were too good to be true. Didn't think it would be this short amount of time before I had to kick that can again…maybe they need a code 10 on you."  
Hunter paused at such a remark. The smirk upon Charlie's face expressed the youth's knowledge on such a procedure.  
"I see you know of the code 10," Hunter remarked.  
If the youth knew that he had been the one to issue a code 10 on Stan he was certain the other would surely kick him out the doors. After all, the code 10 had been issued free from the effects of the short circuiting. From the deepness of his hard drive he had issued the procedure on Stan believing he was in fact the better android and Stan was mere scrap metal. How cocky had he been? Even as an android, maybe his personality chip required tweaking…maybe it had been tweaked. He still was uncertain about his capability to feel? There were times he was sure he wished to…express and emotion of unsettledness.  
"I am not here because I'm broken," he stated seriously. "You need to train."  
"Why?" he raised his brows realizing his stance was useless without a fighting opponent.  
"Stone, listen," he remarked. "Evil doesn't sleep, doesn't take vacation, and surely doesn't take sick days. Evil is around us. If you forget that then you already lose."  
"Who told you that?"  
"I came up with it, duh," Hunter remarked. "But really."  
"You are serious? Does Stan know you are issuing such an impromptu training session? I learned my best from Stan you know."  
Hunter nodded. "I'm aware."  
"No I don't think you are," he smirked. "Stan is the best. What makes you better?"  
He glanced at the youth with a relaxed confidence. "I am an advanced combat android."  
"Fine," he stated. "I still owe you for my room you trashed."  
At first the sessions started off with many attempted kicks to Hunter's actually face. The android had secretly questioned the maneuver. If he were an opponent of true threat then he would recommend such an aggressive round house. This was not the situation for such an act but it was a training session for a real fight in the future. How else would Aaron Stone react but how he did currently? He sent a kick at the youth's abdomen which earned a grunt as a response but was quickly met with retaliation.  
"Give up Hunter, you are not wanted," Charlie whispered.  
The youth then grabbed for his wrist but Hunter did a back flip bringing the youth's body with him…there was an odd protest from the limb but he didn't assess the situation further. Soon there was a shriek from his opponent and his eyes analyzed the situation carefully. He stood firmly above the now rolling and cursing teen to find him clutching his right arm.  
"Charlie?" he asked carefully.  
"Are you out of your robot mind? What did you think this was a real battle?"  
He titled his head in confusion. "We were training."  
"Precisely, what was with that move?"  
The door behind him opened revealing Stan as well as Emma who he supposed had just arrived.  
"Charlie?" Emma looked breathless.  
Immediately Hunter analyzed the scene before him. It looked suspicious. Charlie was on the floor moaning with an imposing Hunter watching like a tower of evil. Both the newcomers turned to him immediately.  
"Hunter what has happened to Charlie?" Stan asked.  
"We were just training," Hunter commented. "The outcome doesn't compute."  
"Freaking cirque du crazy here tore up my arm," Charlie gritted out. "He insisted we train. For what are we training for? Huh? And why did you have to destroy my arm?"  
The eyes of the android older than him fell upon the younger android. His circuits were whirring wildly and he assumed if he were human it would be just as real as a heartbeat. Hunter opened his mouth to further describe the full situation with full analytical background. He could see the full report would be of no use. Once again, he had hurt Aaron Stone and this time…without short circuiting. Stan sent the report to Mr. Hall as if the situation hadn't been already bad. Once again they were in the S.S.J. instead he was certain he was the prisoner. He watched the clouds puff by and wondered strangely enough if a code 10 hurt.  
Mr. Hall had been a little skeptical at first standing firmly by the new upgrades to Hunter's hardware. Charlie's nicely sling fitted arm was a dead giveaway to the truth. Hunter was then recalled to replay the event from his own archives. He obeyed as all well-built androids did. After ascertaining the situation Mr. Hall raised both brows in disbelief.  
"What were you doing issuing a training session?" Mr. Hall questioned. "I do not remember ordering such a request of Aaron."  
"I believed it was for the best," Hunter stated as if he were on trial. "Evil doesn't sleep chief."  
Charlie snorted. "Apparently it is not sleeping in you either. If you ask me Mr. Hall, maybe he needs a code 10."  
Emma whipped her head at Charlie who looked quite serious. She nudged him in the gut which caused him to jostle his arm.  
"Ouch Em," he hissed. "My arm."  
"Don't throw that around so carelessly. Code 10 isn't a carnival ride or a time out, Charlie," she whispered. "It is like the death sentence for robots."  
"I prefer to think of it as the code 10," Hunter stated firmly looking not imposed. "Have to use the technical jargon you know. Scientists like to sound smart."  
Mr. Hall shook his head. "It will not be necessary. Plenty of research has gone into Hunter."  
"Look Mr. Hall," Charlie stated. "I understand Hunter was expensive…and you are afraid of what will become of the billions of dollars that went into the bot so here is a thought. You take him…fit him for a new occupation…maybe an assistant. I don't know. And we will go. Have a nice day…no robot gets hurt."  
Mr. Hall crossed his fingers before his face. "A diagnostic check will be run immediately to be certain no wires were crossed…that all systems are running smoothly. After the reports are run repeatedly we will return him to your home."  
"My arm," Charlie pointed at the sling. "What if there was an attack tomorrow? Huh? Now I'm down for the count. I can't fight with one arm."  
"Regular rest and care must be taken Aaron Stone," Mr. Hall suggested. "A doctor must be seen as soon as possible. Healing process is a delicate one."  
"Right," Charlie laughs. "My arm gets broken…and Hunter gets a little checkup. What are you going to give him a lolly next?"  
"That will be all," Mr. Hall commented. "Hunter?"  
Hunter looked at the others before nodding to Hall and stepping behind the sliding door once more.

* * *

"You must have provoked him."  
"What?" Charlie protested a week into his cast wielding. "Me? He did a backflip and nearly twisted my arm off. He is evil."  
Jason sighed licking off the spoon from his pudding cup. "You messed with his delicate robot brain….or chip. Do robots have real brains? They don't right?"  
Charlie rolled his eyes. "I see you don't have favorites."  
"What? I found him in a closet one day trying to shut down….I say that is the signs of a sad robot. And now you sent him off to Halls. He must be majorly devastated. I would have felt betrayed."  
"Good thing you aren't a robot."  
Jason shrugged. "I don't know. I think I could rock at it."

* * *

When Hunter came back a week later everyone was welcoming except for a still disgruntled Charlie. The young android shrugged the diagnostic check off like a doctor's checkup saying things like 'no worries bros' and 'gave me time to relax'. When in honesty it replicated a time when he had been shot. He could feel his circuits frying and his computer shutting down and then finding himself awake a year later. If he were human he probably would have been concerned, but being an android he assured himself he had no emotions or believed he had no emotions.  
Jason had been the most enthusiastic of the bunch. He thanked the youth for that. It made him feel important in the brunette's life. He even insisted they needed to head over to Never Ending Comics and go through all the comics available.  
"Pick out something nice," Jason stated smiling proudly with money in hand.  
The youth hadn't been awarded the coveted job at never ending comics because he was still a bit on the young side but grocery bag boy didn't seem too embarrassing anymore, not when he could buy comics ever once in a while. Of course he saved his money, but only because his mom would lead him to the bank and force him to at least deposit over 50 %.  
"This isn't necessary," Hunter stated. "You should buy something yourself. I didn't do anything great to deserve this. I only administered an ill-advised training session with your brother."  
The youth's eyes were led astray from their conversation. He watched a pretty blonde in a summer dress walk by with a friend.  
"How good are you at being a wing man?"  
Hunter gave the youth a blank look. "Oh. You were…still talking…right never mind. I'm here for you."  
"I was just saying I didn't earn a comic."  
"I get, it must stink, being this teen bot," he stated. "I would think it was cool…but knowing you may have no real father and how even with this teenage body, you'll never grow old or experience life. I mean I get it the father thing and I don't get the bot thing. But I'm here you know."  
"Never thought about that," Hunter stated seriously. "I've been too busy being the most advanced bro."  
"High five!" Jason hollered out.  
"You know it!" he slapped his hand and they continued on.  
He guessed whoever created him was his father and the head of the department was Hall so he guessed Hall was his dad, but then again they created Stan too so did that make him his brother? He decided he wouldn't spend too much time thinking on that line of reasoning. He had to be constantly vigilant.

* * *

When Charlie's cast finally came off Hunter decided to approach him face to face. Jason stated it was time and he realized he was acting ridiculous to begin with. He knocked upon the closed door loudly. At the door was a cast free Aaron Stone, though he went by Charlie in his house.  
"Hey Stone," he waved and then realized his socializing processor beeped at the gesture.  
Waving pathetically was lame.  
"What?" he asked as he suspiciously eyed Hunter.  
"I broke your arm. I apologize."  
"Wow, maybe you are more human than you realize."  
Hunter titled his head to the side. "Or not because it took a month to do that. What did it not compute?"  
"Whoa bro," Hunter frowned. "I apologized…now we have to be on the same level…evil can strike at any time."  
"Oh, evil already struck," he commented softly. "Broke my arm…and got a little checkup as a result. If it was Stan and I complained even a little everything would fall apart…but apparently Hall believes you are the best."  
"It was a delicate situation then," Hunter remarked.  
"So you apologized late, what do you want now?"  
Hunter shrugged. "Hero: Rising?"  
"Nah."  
And he closed the door in Hunter's face. For a few seconds he stood there just in time for Jason to walk up to him wearing his work uniform. He looked to do the door and then to Hunter.  
"Did he shut the door on you?" he questioned.  
"Ya," he stated but waved his arms in a carefree manner. "Bro was afraid to go up against this guy. Off to work?"  
"Yeah, total bore" Jason frowned. "But pays the bills."  
Hunter laughed. "Good one. I'll see you later then."  
Jason paused at the top of the stairs. "You aren't going to stand there are you? It is kind of breaking my heart."  
"Oh no," he laughed. "Was thinking…actually going to watch some television."  
"Cool, when I come back we can totally hang out."  
Hunter eyed the youth as they headed down the stairs. "I'm not hopelessly lonely or anything. Just so we are clear."  
"Duh, never said you were," Jason chuckled patting the android on the back.  
Hunter smiled. "Have fun bagging!"  
"Shut up!" he called and then closed the door.  
999  
Hunter watched television for a solid one hour. He found the program to be interesting and beneficial to his current situation. It was the average run of the mill drama for teens but he hadn't known it could teach so much about the teenage psyche. His socializing processor needed an update, so he watched a marathon of Simon Says and other famous and influential teen dramas.  
"Simon Says?"  
The teen bot turned to the owner of the voice knowing full well it was Jason. He smiled brightly at the youth. Jason grinned back.  
"Why do I feel like I'm supposed to throw you a bone?"  
Hunter narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a pet."  
"Of course not," Jason remarked joining him on the couch. "You don't drink from the toilet."  
"And that is the only distinction?" he asked the youth.  
"Hey," Jason chuckled. "You waited around for me didn't you?"  
"No, my socializing processor needed an update, so I watched television."  
Jason looked at the program currently playing on screen. "I know that is a lie. Simon Says is the worst show to hit the screen."  
Hunter sighed. "Even though you are right…I like to think I learned something."  
"Jason?" a voice called from the foyer.  
"In here Charlie."  
Charlie appeared in the den a smile upon his face. He regarded his younger brother softly. Unfortunately, the android was sitting beside him but he ignored Hunter as usual.  
"How was work?"  
"Terrible," he sighed heavily. "Budnick showed up at the grocery store. Brought over a million items and bought nothing. Made me scan it too and then decided he only wanted a measly pack of gum."  
Charlie shook his head as he laughed. "Right, well I am sorry it wasn't everything you dreamed."  
Jason eyed his older brother. "Why do I have the feeling that you are being sarcastic?"  
Charlie snickered as he poked the youth. "Because I am. Mom is going to be late tonight…want to order a pizza?"  
Jason eyed the elder with a look. "Do you have to ask?"  
The older laughed softly. "Guess not."  
Soon he disappeared into the kitchen while Jason and Hunter remained in the den. Jason turned back to the screen showcasing a marathon of some terrible teenage drama. Hunter tilted his head to the side in question when Jason turned to him.  
"Charlie will come around," Jason began smiling.  
Hunter looked at him slightly confused.  
"I can read people…or androids," he stated. "And yes I know he didn't say a word to you."  
Hunter nodded firmly. "This is acceptable. If I've learned anything…grudges are likelier depending on the intensity of the crime. Gotta give the bro some space."  
Jason patted Hunter on the back. "Excellent thinking…while you are at it…you can help me."  
"What might you need help with?" Hunter grinned.  
"There is this girl at Never Ending Comics…"  
"And you want to learn my mad communicating skills," he beamed. "I will help you Jason Landers."  
"I know how to talk to girls," he flushed. "That isn't at all what I meant."  
Hunter arose smirking. "It was implied."  
Jason rolled his eyes. They headed out the door with a plan to casually run into the girl Jason described.

* * *

An: Phew! Long time no update! I know…hopefully my viewers are still interested. This fic has been a little tough to roll along with but I've had this idea for a while. I promise there is more to come! Ask for Charlie/Aaron's attitude…it is expected. If some robot broke my arm I would be upset. And also he already had a problem with Hunter to begin with. Gosh, poor Hunter…but Jason is there to the rescue. I always felt that Jason would have tolerable of Hunter if he knew the full story…though Stan was always his favorite. Feel free to leave a review! I appreciate all my readers! Have a nice day.


End file.
